The Life Of Another And The Meaning It Holds
by Jamin P. Rose
Summary: A young man of thirteen finds him self brought into the world of pokemon in a strange way, and now travels with his faithful Absol, Ashia at his side. This story was originally written by Wolf lunerfang I am now revising this story, and editing it as well
1. The Life Of Another, Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon, but I do own Wolf. He is my charter. MINE got it. (Side note, I am editing this story and I will be fixing it up as I see fit. I may even continue this story for the author ~ Jamin P Rose.)

This is my first fic. so NO FLAMES! R&R please.

Unknown to me, my pokémon adventure was going to start entirely different than it was suppose to. I was thirteen years of age and I stood 5'10". I had long light red hair that stopped at the middle of my back and I had it held in a ponytail with a total of three black hair bands. I had inherited my mother's crystal sapphire blue eyes and I had inherited my father's build. I was buff for my age and I could outrun any adult police officer, though I didn't need to. I ran a six mile circuit every day before sunrise then went to my job as a carpenter for a local building agent. After my father left without a word I had to help my mother pay the bills and our luck changed when I was handed a pokéball and told to catch my first pokémon.

I walked through the dense forest, my eyes sweeping every inch that they passed over trying to find any hint of a pokémon. If I remembered correctly I was somewhere off rout 101 in between Littleroot (My hometown) and Oldale town. I heard a fierce battle to, my left and I made my way over and saw two trainers battling. One had an Absol (the rare Disaster pokémon) and the other was using a very powerful Medicham.

'That is a very bad match up,' I thought as I watched the Medicham dance circles around the Absol just staying out of the Absol's rang of attack. I sighed when the Absol fainted from a single cross chop but what I saw next made my blood boil. The owner of the Absol took out a whip and started to whip the poor thing and I growled when the other trainer did nothing. When the trainer of the badly beaten Absol held out its pokéball I threw mine at him, my target was the pokéball that bound the Absol to its trainer.

Before the school closed in Littleroot Town, I use to be the schools only pitcher in the baseball team. I had my fastball clocked over 97 miles an hour and that was when I was eleven.

The pokéball in the trainer's hand shattered with a bright white flash as I ran out of the trees and grabbed the Absol while he was blinded from the flash. I ran as fast as I could out of the woods and hit the main path of rout 101 sturring up dust as I pushed myself faster. As I raced the setting sun I pushed myself even though my legs were burning from the strain I was putting on them. I looked down at the wounded Absol and a few tears fell from the sight of the blood that stained its snowy white fur. I didn't see the rock in the middle of the path and tripped but missed stepped when I tried to stay on my feet and started to fall. I pulled the Absol close to me and shielded it from most of the impact but when I hit the ground I hit my head on another rock and the Absol flew from my hands and landed three feet away.

"Ab… soool," it said weakly as I slowly raised my head and looked into its glazed over eyes as my vision started to blur a bit. Seeing the Absol's eyes I growled as I slowly got to my feet and stumbled over to it. My head hurt but I pushed it aside as I picked the Absol up in my arms again and held it tight against my chest as I started to run again. I closed my left eye due to the blood that was running down from the left side of my face.

'Damn! I can't fail now. I vowed to myself once I took that pokéball in my hands that I would take care of the pokémon I catch. This Absol… I must help it even if it isn't mine,' I thought as the blurry spots in my vision grew slowly. I sighed between my heavy pants when I saw the lights of Oldale Town and the Pokémon center that sat on the left, fifty feet from the transition of route 101 to Oldale. I felt my right knee try to give out but I steeled myself and let out a howl that made everyone turn and look at me. A trainer exiting the Pokémon center saw me running right at the center and stepped out of the way and I shot through the door. My knees gave out and I hit the tile floor sliding to a stop on my back in the center of the pokéball that was designed into the tile floor. My vision went blurry then my entire world went black but before I went limp I heard the faint heartbeat of the Absol.

'Now… it's all… in their hands,' I thought as I slowly slipped from the world of the light. I was surrounded by nurses as they tried to gently pull the Absol from my hold as they picked up my wallet.

"Wolf Winterfang bronze level license and no badges. How did he come to own an Absol?" one of the nurses said as they lifted me and the Absol on a gurney and wheeled us to operating room where they finally got the Absol from my grasp with a mussel relaxant.

I became aware of a warm body snuggled into the right side of my chest and a head resting on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw the Absol laying next to me with bandages wrapped around its body and I slowly reached up with my left hand and rubbed the bandage that wrapped around my head. I looked at the scythe that stuck out on the right side of the Absol's head then to the snowy white mane around its neck. I smiled when I saw that it was breathing a lot better and I felt relieved for some reason.

"Well now, it's good to see that you are awake Wolf Winterfang. How are you feeling?" a nurse asked as she looked at her watch as she took my pulse.

"My head hurts a little and so do my legs but I'm glad I got this Absol here before its wounds killed it," I replied and the nurse nodded with a small smile.

"How did you come by this Absol?" an officer asked walking into the room and I frowned but quickly pushed the smoldering anger away.

"I was out to catch my first pokémon when I came by a fight between two trainers. The trainer that owned this Absol lost and he began to whip it over and over again. When he took out its pokéball I threw mine and busted both of the pokéballs causing a bright flash, buying me enough time to grab this Absol and hightail it here. On the way I tripped and fell hitting my head on a rock but I forced myself up and get here in the nick of time," I said as I looked down at the Absol and winced at the thought of it going back to it's original trainer.

"Okay, since the pokéball that bound this Absol to its OT has broken I declare this pokémon yours," the officer said dropping seven Luxury balls on the bed and I just stared at him," You saved this pokémon's life and for doing so I award you ownership of the Absol."

I looked down at the Absol and saw that it was looking at me with it's bright red eyes and I couldn't help but cry. The Absol saw my tears and slowly got to its feet and licked a few off my cheek with its soft, warm tongue.

"It looks like she has taken a liking to you. We couldn't keep her away from you after she could walk. She has stayed by your side for the whole time you were out, two days to be precise. What are you going to name her?" the nurse asked and I looked up at her before my gaze returned to my Absol.

"Aishia, as a tribute to my late sister," I replied as I took one of the Luxury balls in my hand and held it before Aishia, "Will you travel at my side till my last days on this planet?"

Aishia touched her nose to the ball and was enveloped in a red light. As soon as she was pulled into the ball it dinged. I smiled as Aishia reappeared in a soft white light and touched her forehead to mine.

"Thank you Aishia. I will do my best to protect you and take care of you and I promises on my life that I will never harm you," I said as I hugged her. At that time the nurse and the officer left quietly as Aishia and I fell asleep snuggling as close as we could to one another.

I was discharged after two more days, I looked down at Aishia as she walked beside me with a small smile on her face while she looked through the trees on route 101. I had decided to let her stay out of her ball since she liked it better then being inside of it. I looked back in front of me when Aishia looked up at me and out of the corner of my right eye I saw her turn her head suddenly like she heard something, but I knew it was because of something different. Before I left the nurse, the one that healed Aishia and I, told me that she saw a very strong bond between me and my Absol. She said that Aishia had bonded to me well before I had taken her on as my partner and that it was rare for a pokémon whom had been abused to do so. I looked back down at Aishia and smiled as we walked into the grass just before Littleroot Town. I heard Aishia growl deeply and I looked a little to my right and saw a Poochyena sniffing around in the grass. I smiled as I reached for an empty pokéball that was on my belt, but when the Poochyena spotted me it quickly dropped to the ground with its ears laid back and its tail tucked between its legs. I raised an eyebrow at this due to the fact that most if not all trainers that had caught a Poochyena had bite marks somewhere on their body to show that they had fought it, also the pokédex stated that some trainers had mentioned that a Poochyena would bite anything that moved.

"Aishia, stand down," I said as I slowly walked closer to the whimpering mass of gray and black fur. I knelt down next to the little thing and saw that it was smaller that most of the Poochyena Aishia and I have battled along the route. I slowly reached out and as Aishia dropped into a fighting stance incase she had to defend me but slowly stood up when I lightly rubbed the top of the Poochyena's head. I sat the Luxury ball down and lightly but firmly tilted its head to the left and saw a horrible gash from its right shoulder to its flank.

"There, there now. This will only sting a little," I said as I sat my backpack down and pulled out a potion and brushed most of the fur I could away from the wound. Its small body started to shake violently as it cried out in pain, I looked over at Aishia as she looked back at me and nodded, I turned back to the Poochyena and spayed its side with the potion and watched as the gashes slowly started to heal over. I put the empty potion bottle back into my pack and shouldered it as I stood.

"There all better, now run back to your family," I said forgetting about the Luxury ball I started to walk for the path. I heard a soft ding and spun around catching the forgotten Luxury ball in my right hand and I looked down at Aishia.

"Go," I said as I threw the ball lightly and the Poochyena appeared in a soft flash of white light and it again dropped to the ground like it did before as I knelt down and lightly scratched its head.

"Hmmmm… so you want to travel with me. Alright, I'll call you… Fay," I said when the name suddenly popped into my head and Fay stood and wagged its tail," Alright, I take it you're a female like Aishia."

Fat gave a quick nod then before Aishia or I could react, bit down on my right hand and then dropped back down on the ground, completely submissive.

"Ow! What the hell!" I growled when I looked at my hand and saw two snowy white dots on the top and on the palm of my hand," No blood? But you bit me? What does this mean?"

Aishia walked over and looked at the dots and then looked over at Fay then back at my hand. I recalled Fay and stared walking what was left of the route and into my town with Aishia at my side. My mother appeared in the door of our house and I waved at her as Aishia slowed and walked behind me.

"Hi mom! Sorry it took so long," I said as I walked up to the door and Aishia tried to stay hidden behind my lags, peeking around them at mother.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce your pokémon to me?" my mother asked and I scratched the back of my neck and smiled and picked Aishia up in my arms her shaking body quit shaking as soon as I touched her.

"Mother this is Aishia my very first pokémon, Aishia this is my mother Faith," I said as Faith looked at me in awe.

"How did you catch an Absol? They are only on rout 120?" she asked and I looked into Aishia's eyes which glowed a soft red.

"I was on rout 101 hunting my first pokémon when I happened to stumbled upon a battle. Aishia's OT lost and began to whip her badly and when he brought out her ball I smashed it with mine. The flash from both of the balls shattering gave me enough time to dart in and grab her. After I got back on the path I ran for Oldale, tripping along the way and cracked my head good against a rock. I quickly got to my feet and ran into the pokémon center before passing out from exhaustion and a mild concussion," I said as I held Aishia closer to my chest and placed my right cheek against the soft white fur of her neck, "The officer at the center asked me a few questions then declared I was Aishia's new trainer. I was going to take care of her even if he told me that she was to be released into the wild. She has shown me that a life of another and the meaning it holds is important to someone. How Aishia is important to me, I don't know yet but I have a feeling I will find out soon."

"I hope you find that reason, I know it is important to both of you. I will help you in anyway I can from here. Wolf my son, you have grown up into a fine boy and if you put your heart into taking care of Aishia I know you two will become champions one day and I know that you will take care of the team that you'll take against the Elite Four," Faith said and I smiled and Aishia closed her eyes and bowed her head as if saying thank you. I lightly returned Aishia to her feet and made my way to my room with her on my heels. I packed some spare clothes then a picture of me and my mom standing in front of our new house. I rolled the sleeping bag I slept in at night, up and tied it to the bottom of my backpack with my tent. I sat my backpack next to the door and looked around my room as Aishia watched me from the door. I turned to her as tears flowed from my eyes as I thought of leaving where I grew up for the better part of my life. Aishia jumped up and I held her close to my chest as she licked away the tears that streamed down my face.

"Thank you Aishia. It's going to be hard on me for a while. I grew up here, this is my home and it forever will be my home," I said as Aishia continued to lick the tears away.

'There, there big boy, you have your life to live out and you knew you would have to leave your home someday and today is that day. So stop the waterworks and let us walk out of here together,' a soft voice said in my head and I looked down at Aishia.

"Was that you Aishia?" I asked as she looked into my eyes with hers and I felt a tightening in my chest.

"Absol. Aaabsol," she purred and I smiled and sat her down.

"Guess not, but what said that to me?" I said softly to myself as I picked up my backpack and walked out of my room as Aishia watched me door close from the hallway, "Now, let's at lest try and get to rout 102 before dark."

Aishia and I walked from Littleroot Town after I had visited the Pokémon professor and received my Pokédex as the sun shined down on us.

"Aishia… I wish you could tell me why you chose to stay with me. I know that is far more complex that then the fact that I saved your life, but I think that some things are not meant to be said," I mused as Aishia walked slightly in front of me.

"Ab. Ab. Absool," she purred looking over her right shoulder at me and I saw the small smile she had on her face.

"In a way I don't want to know, but all I want is for you to be happy and if being at my side does so then I will keep you there," I replied and I saw her smile brighten as she slowed and fell in step with me. I chuckled when she licked the top of my left hand as we entered Oldale. I recalled her to her ball and walked into the pokémon center setting her ball next to Fay's.

"It will be a few minutes. How is your head doing?" the nurse asked and I looked up from my backpack.

"A lot better. Thank you for taking care of me and Aishia," I said as I quickly took stock of my items, 'Alright, I need a few more potions along with a few Antidotes, Paralyze heal, and Awakening.'

When the nurse returned with my pokémon I released Aishia and laughed when she quickly stretched then jumped up into my arms. I walked out of the pokémon center with her in my arms and made my way to the pokémart. I sat Aishia back on the ground and quickly gathered what items I needed and paid for them. I walked from the store as Aishia purred from behind me as she followed me as I made my way through the town to rout 102. I saw movement on my right and a trainer advanced on me.

"Come on, I want to see how good you are," he said as I jumped back as Aishia walked in front of me.

"Aishia stand down, Fay go," I said and Aishia walked behind me as Fay appeared in a soft flash of silver," Okay Fay, do as I tell you and we will win."

Fay nodded and turned to face the trainers Zigzagoon. I waited as I quickly thought over Fay's moves,' Alright at this point right now all I have to work with is tackle. I hope Fay's speed can help me here.'

"Zigzagoon, tackle," the trainer yelled and his Zigzagoon charged Fay.

"Fay dodge and counter with tackle!" I yelled and Fay jumped aside and tackled the little raccoon pokémon hard," Good again!"

Fay jumped back as the Zigzagoon slowly got to its feet and she charged and hit the Zigzagoon so hard that it flew back into its trainer. I returned Fay to her ball as the trainer returned his fainted pokémon to its ball.

"Go Wurmple!" he yelled and I looked back at Aishia.

"Go. You're up Aishia," I said and she jumped out on in front of me and fell into a fighting stance," This time we start! Mirror coat!"

Aishia's coat shimmered brightly as she let out a low growl as she bared her teeth.

"Poison sting!" the trainer yelled and purple spikes shot out from the top of the little worms head.

"Dodge then hit it with a faint attack followed up with scratch!" I yelled and Aishia suddenly disappeared in the shadows of the trees and ambushed Wurmple landing a strong blow and she followed with the claws on her right paw. The Wurmple cried out and fell to the ground as Aishia quickly returned to my side stood in front of me as if she were guarding me.

"Return Wurmple, good fight. Next time we will beat them. Here is you money," the trainer said handing me 110€ then we went our separate ways.

I sighed as I beat the last trainer on the rout and picked two Oran berries and planted one of them. I then walked into the wood with Aishia on my heels and found the right spot to camp without being seem by other trainers. I didn't want to battle another one right now. Aishia watched me as I quickly set up my tent and laid out my sleeping bag. I tied a tarp over my tent and dug a small trench around it to lead any rain water away from my tent. I looked up at the sky as the sun made the incoming rain clouds look blood red. Aishia looked at me before disappearing into the woods although I noticed her walking away. I returned to trying to start the fire when a sudden meow made me jump. I took my Pokédex out and flipped open.

DING- Absol- Disaster Pokémon- call analyzed- The said call is the mating call of a female Absol signaling that it is coming into heat. This happens about every three months and last for about two weeks. They can have a litter…

I flipped the Pokédex closed and sighed as I looked into the fire as I cooked my dinner. I set out a pan of pokéfood for Aishia as I watched Fay eat her own. Fay heard Aishia call out again and looked up at me and I sighed again. Fay finished her food then walked over to me and jumped up into my lap and curled into a ball and sighed as she lightly dozed. I watched as the moon rose then decided to turn in when it was covered with rain clouds. I left the flap of the tent open incase Aishia decided to return and settled into my sleeping bag as Fay curled up near my head. The pitter patter of rain made me drift off into a light doze as Aishia's calls just stopped. I heard the light rustling of leaves then a unique smell filled the tent as a soaked Aishia walked into the tent, with her head hung as a few tears rolled from her dull red eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and propped myself on my arms and looked into her eyes. I sat up and crossed my legs and held my arms out to her silently saying come here and cry on my shoulder. Aishia slowly walked over to me and butted her head against my chest as a soft whimper reached my ears. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her and I noticed that the unique smell was coming from her, not because she was wet from the rain and I tilted my head as I suddenly noticed that I liked the smell. To me the scent Aishia gave off was like a rose, a white rose then I saw her look up into my eyes her eyes held a small glimmer of hope. I closed my eyes as I lightly rubbed her shoulders as I thought to myself of what was she hoping for.

"Ab…sol? Ab…absol?" she mewed softly as if asking an embarrassing question. I opened my eyes as I realized why she had come to me and why she had tried to lure me away from the camp.

"Aishia… I know that right now it is hard for you, but I'm not a pokémon," I started to say and she suddenly dropped her head and her body seemed to shrink. She turned and started to walk from the tent and I realized my mistake.

"Aishia! Wait!" I cried out as I grabbed the tip of her tail, "Please, just hear me out. I'm sorry if it may seem that I'm trying to push you away. I… I want to talk it out with you."

Aishia stopped and turned to me and I patted the sleeping bag in front of me, a tear landing next to my hand. Aishia turned and walked back to me and sat herself into my lap as she put her front paws on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes telling me in her own way to talk.

"Aishia… I… I admit that the shock of you choosing me sits a little wrong with me but I'm also afraid. Afraid that in the end we both may wind up hurt physically and emotionally and I don't want that to happen to either of us," I said and Aishia looked into my eyes with hers and all I could see was love, "Aishia you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you, but another side says to try and make it work, that deep down I love you… and… I think that side is true. I think that I fell in love with you the day I saved you and I… I want to try… that is if you forgive me"

I looked into Aishia's eyes as I finished and I waited, a small pain that stabbed my heart throbbed away.

"Absol… Aaaaabsool," she purred then her lips met mine in a fiery kiss that said it all. I pulled away and hugged her then I looked back into her eyes.

"Thank you Aishia. I will try and make this work out with you and me. Maybe if you allow it from time to time maybe Fay could get a chance to show her affection," I asked and Aishia looked over at Fay then back at me, I waited silently hoping I didn't piss her off, and then Aishia nodded, You are very understanding of the hearts of others. Maybe that is why I fell in love."

I stood and went outside as the rain stopped and the clouds cleared from the sky revealing the moon. Aishia walked out and stood in front of me her tail raised high in the air, flagging me that she was overly ready. I smiled and got on my knees and ran a finger over her waiting sex causing her to purr loudly. I suddenly flipped her on her back and she cried out in surprise. She watched me as I slowly licked her soft neither lips and I felt her go limp as I pushed my tongue into her hot depths. She tasted a whole lot better than I though she would, a sweet honey like taste with a slight bitterness, and I loved it. I continued to lick the juices that flowed from her and she suddenly cried out as her back arched upward. I sat up and watched as she panted heavily and smiled as I removed my jeans and boxer shorts my member standing at full mast ready to be stuffed into her soft pussy. Aishia slowly got to her shaky feet and looked up at me as I got to my knees again. She turned her rear to me and raised her tail and I pulled her back towards me as she looked back at me.

"I just want to make sure alright. Do you really want to go through with this? Once we do this we can't take it back," I said and she nodded and I didn't push the matter. I lightly pushed the head of my member past her outer lips then thrust in to her with one quick fluid thrust. Aishia yowled as she dug her claws into the ground as I waited for her to adjust then her front legs gave out and I grabbed her hips to keep her from falling completely. Her chest was toughing the ground and her front legs were stretched out in front of her and she looked back at me, her eyes glazed over and full of love, and meowed as if begging me to start. I started to thrust into her as my pre spilt into her making it where I could take her better. I increased my pace and tried to get my member to go deeper. She matched my thrusts by pushing back as she called her name over and over into the night. I barely felt her climax but I knew she had because her rear legs just gave out and I was that only thing holding her up. I pulled out of her and slowly lowered her to the ground and retreated to my tent with my clothes in hand. I threw my clothes aside and laid back down on my sleeping bag as Fay, who woke up due to the noise I made entering the tent, looked at me and moved back. Aishia suddenly landed on my chest and impaled herself onto my still rock hard cock and started to hump me for everything I had. I hissed as her tight walls gripped my member and I reached out to try and make her stop, but a low growl made me stop. I sighed and when her rear legs gave out I pulled her against my chest and took over, thrusting as fast and as hard I could. Aishia lightly drug her claws over my chest as she kissed me hard and I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. I pushed against her tongue with mine and she purred even harder as I broke the kiss and spiked her hard. I let out a hard, low growl as I pumped my seed deep inside her as she climaxed digging her claws into my chest as she purred her name. I sighed as my climax wore off and I lightly hugged her as she laid her head on my chest, her eyes half closed and she licked where she had drew blood with her claws. Fay stood and walked over to the tent flap and pulled the zipper until the flap was mostly close then she returned to my side and snuggled into my chest. Aishia stopped licking my chest as I looked into her eyes, my thoughts a complete mess.

"Absooool sol," she purred and I smiled weakly when a small smile appeared on her face.

"You're welcome Aishia. Maybe our relationship will work out. Sleep tight you two and dream well," I said as sleep slowly took its hold over me, Aishia and I were still joined as we dreamed and the moon watched over us.


	2. Things Change, For The Better, Chapter 2

You know the drill. I don't own pokémon, but the character Wolf is mine.

May update soon. Contains a lot more sex in this chapter, you have been warned.

I woke with a hiss as Aishia yowled loudly while she climaxed.

"Waking me up with sex, huh? Such a dirty little Absol," I panted as I propped myself up on my arms. Aishia looked into my eyes and nodded as I smiled softly at her.

"Well can you please get off me so we can go?" I asked as Fay stirred and stretched as she stood. As Aishia stood up my limp member lightly landed on my lower belly and I got to my feet as well. I grabbed some clean clothes, unzipped the tent flap and walked out into the crisp morning air. The sun was starting to rise and I heard Aishia walk out behind me with Fay. I headed to the right following the sound of a small river that ran by my camp. I laid my clothes on the river bank then climbed a tree and jumped off a limb that hung over the river. Aishia watched as a plume of water surged up ward when I hit the water and she started to panic. I surfaced with a sigh and shook the water from my snow white hair as I looked over at Aishia.

"Come in for a swim, everyone knows we need one," I said as I waved for them to join me. They did and as I looked down at my reflection I nearly fell down. My hair had changed color.

'Holy shit! What happened to my hair!' I thought as I ran my hands through it,' I use to have light red hair, how did it become white?'

I sighed and washed myself off and climbed out of the river with Fay and Aishia swimming to shore behind me. I dried myself off and got dressed. We walked back to my camp and I started to pack the sleeping bag and tent away. We made our way to the path to Petalburg City and I returned Fay and Aishia to their balls as I entered the pokémon center and set their balls on the counter before the nurse.

"Just a quick check up please, I need to get to Petalburg woods," I said and she nodded taking the pokéballs in her hands before leaving through the door behind the counter. I looked at my watch then sighed as the nurse returned handing me both of my pokéballs. I let Aishia out of her pokéball and the nurse tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to her as Aishia jumped up into my arms.

"While I was looking over your Absol I noticed that she was a little tender around her… well you know… and I'm just wondering if you have been mating her with any large pokémon?" she asked and I sighed as I rubbed my face against Aishia's white fur, "Um… wasn't your hair red? I was there when you ran through the pokémon center doors in Oldale."

"It was but it just upped and left," I said looking up and I felt Aishia lightly lick my neck.

"From what I see, I think you had sex with your Absol," the nurse said coldly and my right eye started to twitch as my anger simmered, "How dare you take advantage of your Absol. She is young and doesn't know about being in heat. I should have the police arrest you for…"

A loud crunch stopped her dead in her tracks as my right fist hit the counter, making spider web cracks in the hard stone.

"How dare you say such things! How dare you tell me to my face that I raped her! I love Aishia too much to hurt her like that! I took Aishia from another trainer because he whipped her and abused her physically, I took her from him to give her a better life… and now you dare to tell me I'm worse then that piece of shit that she was bound to before I came along," I growled as tears slid down my cheeks, Aishia licked then away trying her best to calm me. My breaths were quick and heavy as I tried to stop the shaking in my arms as I held my right fist at my side. The nurse stop frozen in fear with all the other trainers in the center as a few nurses walked from the rooms behind the counter to see what the yelling was all about. Aishia whimpered as she buried her head in my chest causing my hard cold eyes to soften as I looked down at her. I placed my right hand on her head and softly rubbed her head as I felt my anger just vanish.

"There, there Aishia. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry that I lost my temper. I'm leaving now. Do you want me to carry you for a while?" I asked as I turned and left the still silent pokémon center. Aishia looked up and nodded as I tightened my hold on her while I walked out of Petalburg City and onto route 104. Most of the trainers on route 104 doubled up on me but Fay, Aishia, and I walked away victorious from every single one of them. I watched as the sun light filtered through the trees as we entered the Petalburg woods, Aishia was back in my arms lightly rubbing her head against mine. I fought a few more trainers before I started to look for a place to rest for the night. Aishia and I walked though a thick patch of trees and gasped when we came upon a burning house. Aishia looked up at me and lightly bit my hand and I heard a light cry come from with in the house. I looked down at her as I thought on what to do.

"Aishia wait here for me, please. I don't want you to be hurt," I said then I took off running and disappeared in the smoke that billowed out of the door. Aishia paced panic was clearly showing in her eyes. I squinted as I tried to see through the smoke as I followed the faint cry that I had heard outside.

'Wolf don't give up. I know you can do it. Aishia, Fay, and I believe in you,' a familiar voice said inside my head I nodded without thinking as my eyes landed on a badly burned eevee. I ran over to it and growled as embers fell from the roof and landed on my bare arms. I picked the eevee up and turned to leave but part of the roof fell in and blocked my path.

"Damn!" I yelled and I turned to the wall that I had my back to. I shifted the eevee to my left hand and let out a low growl as I slammed my right palm into the wall. The weakened wall gave way and I jumped through the hole, using a combat roll to get to my feet in one fluid motion. Aishia ran over to me and I looked down at her and she nodded. We took off at a run but I had to call Aishia back to her ball because she was falling behind. I tore through Petalburg woods like a ninja as I watched the path wind through the trees. I jumped out of the trees back on the upper half of route 104 and quickly made my way into Rustboro City. On my way to the pokémon center I closed lined a guy in a blue bandanna that was chasing a man in a light gray suit. I dodged around the pokémart and ran towards the pokémon center, but this time I shoulder charged the door busting through the glass and slid to a stop on my side when my knees gave out again. I hit the front of the counter hard and blacked out, Aishia's calls sounding so far away.

I bolted up in a bed and sighed as I saw I was in a bed in the pokémon center with bandages covering the burns on my arms. Aishia and Fay were curled up on both sides of me and I smiled as I rubbed the top of their heads. Aishia's eyes shot open and she jumped on my chest forcing me to my back as she licked my neck with worry filled whimpers. Fay lightly nipped my right hand then licked it showing that she was happy that I was okay. A nurse walked in with the eevee in her arms and my clothes and backpack. She sat my things on the side of the bed then she lightly placed the eevee on my left and then walked out of the door. The eevee dropped a luxury ball in my hand and I noticed that it was one of mine do to a crescent moon on the button of the ball.

"So you want to join me?" I asked as Aishia and Fay looked at the eevee with smiles on their faces. The eevee nodded and I lightly touched the luxury ball to its nose. Immediately a ding echoed in the room and I released the eevee and ran my hand lightly across its belly.

"You're a female as well, Airia welcome to the team," I said and Airia smiled and licked my left hand in thanks, I think. After two hours of arguing with the nurses over releasing me from their care I walked out into the twilight. I made my way to my first gym and walked through the doors with Aishia on my heels. I avoided the trainers that stood before the gym leader and walked straight up to her.

"Hmmm… you are a brave one, smart as well. You avoided those other trainers so I wouldn't see what moves your pokémon know. I'm Roxanne and I will show you the power of rock pokémon!" Roxanne said as I tilted my head, "Get ready! Here I come! Geodude Go!"

"Fay, show her what you got!" I yelled and Fay appeared from her ball and instantly dropped into a fighting stance.

"Rock throw!" Roxanne yelled and Geodude picked up three huge boulders and threw them at Fay.

"Fay dodge right then hit that over grown rock with a bite," I said and she nodded and before Roxanne could act Fay bit down on Geodude's arm and slammed it over and over again in the ground. Fay jumped back to my side as Roxanne recalled the fainted Geodude. She sent another Geodude out and Fay did the same thing to it as she did to the last one with out input from me. I smiled as I recalled Fay and Aishia jumped out in front of me as Roxanne sent out a Nosepass.

"Aishia cut it to shreds with Razor wind," I growled as I saw the Nosepass give Aishia a lustful look. Aishia hissed at the Nosepass when she also saw the lust filled look that it gave her and she struck the Nosepass with a Razor wind three times more powerful than it normally would have been. The Nosepass slammed into the wall leaving a huge crater and Roxanne recalled it with a grim look on her face.

"Alright you win. Here is your badge," She said and I snatched it from her and Aishia and I walked form the gym smiling. We went and caught a ride with some old man and his Wingull down to Dewford Town.

For two days I wandered around Granite cave training Aishia, Fay, and Airia because the gym leader in Dewford was fond of fighting types. I think his name is Brawly and I have heard a few rumors saying that about twenty percent of the newbie trainers that faced him actually passed, so I wanted to make sure I buried him. I had set up camp at the very end of the cave, where the moon shone down through the hole in the roof of the cave. I looked at the fire I had made with a lot of the drift wood that had found its way into the cave. Aishia was curled up at my feet and Fay was resting in my lap. Airia was staring into the fire as she walked around it over and over again. Suddenly Aishia tackled me and Fay, Aishia, and I fell backwards off the log I was sitting on.

"Aishia you need to be less sudden about you needs," I said and she stopped trying to unbutton my pants and her head dropped as a few tears fell from her eyes," Please don't cry. I'm not trying to punish you, you're young and you don't know how to restrain you urges. Just next time… ah, lightly bit my right hand three times in a row then lick the top of my hand alright."

Aishia smiled and jumped over me and lightly, as if teasing me, bit down on my hand. Fay suddenly sprang from my chest with a loud snarl and Aishia backed up a bit when she looked at what Fay had jumped for. I flipped myself back on my feet and turned to see Fay hanging off a Makuhita's arm. I back flipped and dodged the Makuhita's arm thrust as Aishia hid behind me. Fay was launched into my chest from the sheer force from the Makuhita's second arm thrust and I was knocked off my feet and onto my ass. Aishia growled weakly as she stepped in front of me and I got to my knees and laid my right hand on her back. Fay jumped off my chest and at the Makuhita as it seemed to launch itself at us.

"Focus Punch. Damn! Fay! Watch out!" I yelled but Fay was already in its line of fire. Aishia closed her eyes as I tried to get to my feet, but a soft glow stopped me. There was a loud thud and the Makuhita was lying on the ground and where it once stood was Fay. She was no longer a Poochyena, but a beautiful Mightyena. She had the same black and gray fur but after her ears, down her back and tail, bushy black fur stood on end.

"HOLY SHIT! Fay! That was awesome! Thank Luna you're unharmed," I yelled as I got to my feet and ran over to her. I slid to a stop and dropped to my knees and hugged her tightly and I felt her fur lay back down. I let her go as she turned and faced me dropping to her belly once she had turned her body all the way around to face me. Aishia walked over and smiled at me as I smiled at Fay. I looked over at Aishia and then back down to Fay with the smiled still planted on my face. Fay looked at me then Aishia then back at me and nodded, I lowered my head a bit an rubbed the top of her head with my hand. I walked back to the warmth of the fire with Aishia and Fay following behind me. Once I was close enough to the fire to my liking I stripped off my clothes and laid back on my sleeping bag. Aishia lightly stepped onto my chest and licked my limp member and I looked up at her swollen neither lips. I reached up and pulled her down until I could take her pussy into my mouth. I parted her silky lips with my tongue and growled as her sweet yet bitter fluids poured out into my mouth. I gasped when Aishia took my hard member into her mouth and she started to move her head up and down as her rough tongue hit all the right spots as her teeth ever so lightly raked over my member. I whimpered slightly when Aishia removed her mouth from my member and stepped away from me. I propped myself on my arms and then let out a moan when she impaled herself on my throbbing dick. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as her slick silky walls slid over my twitching member as she meowed softly. Both Fay and Airia were looking at how Aishia and I were coupled on top of that they couldn't pull their eyes from the small pool of fluids that started to collect on the ground. I returned to lying on my back as Aishia started to hump me as she did last time, fast and rough. Fay looked into my eyes and she took a few steps closer as Airia just returned to her ball. Fay stepped over me and looked at Aishia, who had her head thrown back moaning her name out with every thrust, and I found myself staring at Fay's slightly wet pussy. Fay watched Aishia as she moved up and down on my rock hard member as if she was in a trance. I gave into the temptation and reached up and grabbed Fay's hips and pulled her rear down and without hesitating engulfed her pussy with my mouth. Fay yelped when my tongue parted her damp honeyed lips. I sighed softly when her sharp tangy nectar flowed over my tongue as I pushed it deeper into her soft walls as they seemed to pull my tongue deeper. Fay closed her eyes and whimpered softly as I let my tongue explore her pussy as Aishia fucked me for everything she and I had. To anyone who walked it would seem that to different entities were sitting on me. Aishia's snow white fur reflected most of the moonlight, the black patches of fur drinking in what light toughed it, and Fay's midnight black and ash gray fur drank all of the moon's light that shone upon it. They were like two separate angels Luna sent my way to watch over me and take care of me the way they see fit, and that right now that's fucking the hell out of me. All three of us cried out as our orgasms raced through our bodies. Aishia, again, drug her claws over my abs as Fay clinched her teeth together and a low growl slipped out of her chest. I felt my seed start to leak out of Aishia's pussy with her nectar as I tried my best to get every drop of Fay's extremely tangy nectar as it caused my jaw to lock into place. I let my arms drop to the ground as Fay rolled off me to my right so Aishia could lay on my chest.

"Holy SHIT! Fay you taste great. Both of you will give the other a run for their money. You two are my angels there is no doubt about it. Maybe Luna will send me a few more angels to watch over me, maybe not. I really wouldn't care. I would love every one of you with all my heart and you know that," I panted as Aishia licked at the light scratches she had left on my chest to my abs, "You are such a rough girl Aishia. As long as you don't gut me I'm fine with a few scratches from our activities."

Aishia looked up into my eyes as she whimpered a bit and I smiled then I lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled a little then she looked over at Fay and tilted her head a little bit. I hissed as she pulled herself off my limp member and I propped myself up on my arms as Aishia settled down on her belly in front of Fay.

"Ab. Absol. Ab. Ab. Sol. Sooool. Aaaabsoool. Absol," Aishia purred and Fay rolled onto her belly and looked her in the eyes. Aishia looked up at me quickly then back at Fay causing Fay to look over her shoulder at me. I could see a soft blush on Fay's cheeks although most of her fur covered it up.

"Come on Fay. When Aishia makes up her mind you just better go along with it. That way you don't hurt her feelings along with yours. Roll over on your back Fay, I'll be very gentle with you. I promise," I whispered as I got to my hands and knees and made my way over to her. Fay complied with my order and rolled onto her back as I let my hand lightly rub over her delicate belly. Her eyes never left mine as I let my eyes trail over every inch of her underbelly. Fay let her front paws lay limply on her sides as I moved over her body allowing my limp member to hang near her muzzle. I placed my cheek against her belly as Aishia looked at us watching our every move. I jumped slightly when I felt Fay touch her cold nose to my sack and she smiled when my balls tightened when she touched her nose to my sack again. I removed my cheek from her belly and just started to lick the hairless flesh underneath me. Fay sharply took in a breath as I let my tongue run over the four nubs that stood out on her belly.

'These have to be what the young suckle on. I get to see what its like, although most likely there will be no milk. Oh well, temptations a bitch,' I thought as I took one of the small nubs in my mouth and began to suck on it lightly. Fay countered my action by taking my jewels into her muzzle and lightly sucked on them as her tongue brushed against them. I felt my eyes cross as her tongue wrapped around my sack and I gave up on the nub and went straight for the prize. I took Fay's pussy into my mouth and plunged my tongue into her warm center. I found a small spongy spot and pressed my tongue against it. The outcome was funny to Aishia because when I pushed my tongue against that small spot inside Fay's delicate tunnel she came violently. Her nectar squirted all over my face and I nearly gagged when I tried to swallow too much of her tangy juices. I moved away from Fay and moved to where I could enter her when she was ready. Fay was still panting from her violent orgasm and Aishia looked at me with a "you better do that to me next time" look on her face.

"Don't worry Aishia. I'll do better than that," I said as I looked back at Fay who was whimpering with a pleading look on her face. I leaned over her placing my left hand on the ground next to her chest as I guided the head of my member passed her outer lips. Once I was in enough I placed my right hand on the other side of her chest and slowly lowered myself on top of her as I gently pushed my member into her very tight pussy. I held most of my weight on my forearms, which was laying flat on the ground now and finally hilted her. Fay squirmed from the slight pain from the large intruder that rested deep inside her. I kissed her muzzle trying to take her pain away, fearing that I may cause serious damage to her velvet walls that were clamped tightly against my member. Aishia laid down and touched her nose to the top of Fay's head as she slowly stopped squirming underneath me.

"Fay if you can't handle this just bark at me and I will pull out of you with the up most care not to hurt you," I said as she opened her eyes and looked into mine. She shook her head as I felt her mussels relax and she placed her front paws on my chest and tried her best to push against my cock, trying to push it deeper than it was. I looked at Aishia and she looked back at me with worry in her eyes.

"Absol… ab… absoool," she mewed as Fay continued to try and push my member deeper within her very wet pussy. Fay looked into Aishia's eyes and growled making Aishia look away. She then looked at me and whimpered loudly as she tried to hump me while she was on her back, which was getting nowhere. I looked down into her eyes and brushed away what few tears that had lingered on her cheeks. Fay's emerald green eyes seemed to tell me everything I wanted to know before I could ask. I began to slowly thrust into her pulsing walls and she cried out in joy, pure joy. After my pre emptied into her I sped up a bit but kept my thrusts slow and genital so I wouldn't hurt her by accident. Fay growled softly with every thrust and Aishia tilted her head as she watched Fay give every bit of her being to me willingly. I looked down at my right hand and saw that the four white marks, from where Fay had bit me, glowed softly. I tilted my head and brought my hand closer to my face leaving my elbow to handle some of my weight. Aishia's gaze was also pulled to the glowing marks, confusion and wonder dancing in her eyes.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He's the one, he's the one! I've got to go… I've got to find him… I've got to find Wolf…' the angelic voice echoed into my head and Aishia and Fay looked at me suddenly. I continued my slow steady pace as I tried to place where that voice came from.

'It can't be Aishia or Fay, because they would have upfront and told me it was them. Airia is in her ball and I own not a one psychic pokémon,' I thought as I felt Fay climax sealing her part of our yiffing, but I didn't seed up for my release, "Aishia did you hear that voice in your head too?"

Both Aishia and Fay, who was evidently coherent enough to hear me, nodded and I sighed softly as I felt my climax creep closer and closer. Fay made a weird half purr half growl sound every time I thrust into her as her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth.

"Aishia I think you would be like this if you would only let me do the work," I said but she snorted and smiled at me, "Judging from your response… you like it fast and rough."

Aishia nodded once as she curled up next to the fire. I clinched my teeth as I teetered on the very edge of my orgasm. Fay came first with a low growl causing my orgasm to erupt. I howled as I shot load after load into Fay's womb while she panted from her fourth orgasm of the night. When my orgasm finally ended I laid my head on Fay's chest as I tried to slow my racing heart.

"Fay I hope to Luna that you remember this night for the rest of you life. I know I will," I whispered as I got to my knees and gently withdrew from her well fucked pussy. In the fire light I could see a little bit of blood on the fur that covered her rear and I sighed with a small smile.

"Now I really hope you remember this night," I sighed as a light rain started to fall from the sky and I looked up at the cloudless sky. I quickly placed all of my things inside the tent then Aishia, Fay, and I stood out in the refreshing rain and let it wash all traces of our yiffing from our bodies.

"When we get to the pokémon center, we all are taking a much needed bath," I said as we climbed into the dry tent. Airia was curled up on the right of the tent flap and I waited for Aishia and Fay to find a spot to rest before zipping the flap closed. I sprawled out on my sleeping bag and Aishia and Fay curled up on either side of me. Airia opened her eyes and joined us. She curled up next to my right ear taking Fay's old sleeping spot. It didn't take sleep long to sink its hooks into us. After a few minutes to get comfortable we were all out like a light. I bet nothing could wake us from deep sleep.

I woke up as the sun started to rise, I sat up and stretched feeling all my cramped mussels relax. Aishia, Fay, and Airia stood up and stretched their mussels as I opened the tent flap and dressed myself. I turned to see that Fay and Airia had returned themselves to their pokéballs and Aishia walked out with my belt and set it in my waiting hand. I strapped the belt around my waist and then packed my sleeping bag and tent away. I shouldered my backpack and used and escape rope, throwing the grappling hook out through the hole in the roof of the cave. I looked down at Aishia then held out her pokéball and she returned to it knowing why I recalled her without me telling her why. I looked up at the sky then jumped grabbing the rope and started to climb up it like I have done before when I use to go cave diving. I pulled myself over the edge of the hole and took a couple steps away from the hole and released Aishia from her ball. We looked out at the sunrise from the top of the small mountain where the cave was held. Once the sun had fully risen, Aishia and I ran back Dewford and stopped before the pokémon center then looked at the door. I opened the door and walked in with Aishia behind me as I walked up to the counter.

Well there you go, you asked me to fix it up a bit, well I have started. I will soon ask the author if I can take over the story, he has had very little time to write and update. I will ask him when I come to a spot where I really feel like it needs to be completely altered to make any sense. Enjoy the revised chapter and have a nice day, night, morning, after noon or evening. I'm off to bed, this chapter was finished editing at midnight on the 27 of April.

~Jamin P. Rose


	3. To All My Fans and Friends

To All My Fans and Friends

It seems as of late that the fanfiction staff have begun to crackdown on those who write lemons and have been deleting accounts that have multiple stories with lemons in them. As much as I would like to see them just stop what they are doing we have locked them into their course as they had first locked us into ours. Their rules, specifically about the content, left much to be desired and were almost overbearing so we, assuming that you do support, and would continue to write lemons, decided to just ignore the rules or try to get away with them by "hiding" them, as some may put it, in our stories. This has led to the fear that our accounts may be deleted, now personally I would think that fanfiction would listen to us, the voices of the community if we spoke up, but at the same time I have my own doubts about that actually happening. Since I know not whether or not they will listen to our words, I have decided that I will, if our words are not heeded, move all of my stories to other sites.

The main two sites, which may have an "age checker" when creating accounts, are FurAffinity and Inkbunny. I have an account on each and I know that any person who is dissatisfied with fanfiction could simply use a fake birthday, if you aren't 18, and even if they say that it is against the rules, because they have very few ways of really finding out and then you could have your stories hosted on a site that has a specific section meant for those kinds of stories.

One last thing, I will, regardless of what happens, continue to help anyone who wants to make an account on other sites like that should you want one.


End file.
